True love vs Zombies
by crimsondawn7
Summary: Just in the spirit of Halloween. Kyoya and the gang are in a zombie apocalypse. Can Kyoya keep a relationship in a world of chaos or... Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

True love vs. Zombies chapter 1

Halloween marathons inspired me to make this story also I've seen other also attempt write about the Zombie apocalypse. This is my attempt I will only post the first chapter if I get feedback I'll see to the other chapters.

In one day the world changed. It all started early on a September day , the day a chemical was released from the inner core of our planet. The day went as usual and students went to school like any other days. They like other around the world had no idea what was coming until.

Around noon an emergency broadcast was heard all over Metal City.

''We assure you this is not a prank; we highly encourage you to get you family and stay safe all shop keepers are told to keep their stores open. I repeat this is not a prank the whole world is under attack from the dead. This is not a prank-'' the power was cut. At Metal High School the students and Faculty froze completely.

After the broadcast was cut off there were sirens heard all over town.

Kyoya knowing how the students will react when they returned to reality left. He went to go look for Nile his Boyfriend.

Nile was frozen he heard the announcement but somehow he couldn't comprehend what the speaker said.

He felt a light tug of his arm he snapped out of his state of panic and saw Kyoya with his finger in front of his mouth signaling that he should be quiet.

Nile nodded and followed Kyoya. Kyoya led him to a janitor's office. Inside were Madoka, Masamune, Ginga, Tsubasa and Ryugga. They all looked calm except for Madoka who was terrified to death.

A minute later the doors in the entire school swung open and panicked cries were heard.

Students were running for their lives. The whole school was in panic Kyoya locked the door he knew that if the ran out with the others they would get trampled. They had wait until everyone left.

Kyoya was kind of an addict when it came to horror movies so he knew how people would react.

Everyone in the office had parent who are countries away or passed away except for Ginga's dad who worked as a teacher at grade school. He really wanted his dad but he knew that he wouldn't be killed.

Kyoya sat down and Nile crawled closer he put his head on Kyoya shoulder. Kyoya knew that this would be hard on him.

Nile was a year younger than everyone else and he hated horror movie. Kyoya put his arms around the younger. He knew it would make Nile feel more secure like this. After a while the panicked cries ceased and were replaced by terrified screams. Kyoya knew what it was caused by.

He looked to see Nile sleeping. Nile only did that when he wanted to escape reality and who would blame him for wanting to leave in these circumstances.

Ryugga got up and placed an ear on the door trying to hear what was on the other side. All he could hear were rapid footsteps of many and UN distinct noises.

Madoka sat closer to Ginga knowing that it would comfort him and herself. Ginga appreciated that Madoka sat closer; it made him feel less empty.

Nile's eyes fluttered open Kyoya noticed a shift in his movement.

The noise outside ceased only an occasional grunt and the sound of feet being dragged.

Kyoya got up and opened the door slowly he saw three zombie they were all wearing school uniforms. From the movies , zombies can only sense by smell and sound. Mainly sound but that didn't mean they were harmless, not by a long shot.

''Nile where is the shop room'' Kyoya whispered remembering Nile was recently taking shop class.

''There is one in the basement and another on the third floor'' Nile whispered back.

''The basement one is too far we'll have to go to the one on the third floor'' Kyoya whispered.

Everyone nodded the shop class would have nail guns and it was near the gym. They could snag a couple of metal baseball bats and hockey sticks.

Nile and Madoka were placed in the middle of the group. They walked quietly through the hall ways the only problem were the stairs. There were three zombies on the stairs.

The other staircase was on the other end of the school.

Nile saw that a class room door was open without anyone noticing he snuck in the class room. He had Geometry in this room. He knew that the teacher drove an R.V to school.

He opened the drawer to find the keys he was looking for. He found them along with a small key that looked like it was made for a suitcase. He decided to take that too.

Nile went back to the group he seemed to not notice that he was gone. He quietly returned to the spot where he was and when Kyoya turned around Nile looked down.

Kyoya saw Nile safe he was relieved right now he had to get him and everyone else out of the school. But he knew the school yard would be crowded by these things.

They made it up the stairs thanks to Ryugga who stabbed the Zombies with number 2 pencils.

When they opened the shop room they found two other students Madoka ran to hug one of them.

''You guys made too. Thank goodness are you okay Hikaru'' She whispered.

''Madoka this is Rejji he creeps the hell out of me but he knows how to use things in a lethal ways'' Hikaru whispered.

''Okay Ryugga take two people and go get sport utilities'' Kyoya ordered.

Ryugga didn't like people telling him what to do but now is not the time to argue so he would just have to do it later'' Fine Nile and Masamune come on'' Ryugga said.

''No Nile stays where I can watch him'' Kyoya said taking Nile's hand and pulling him close.

''Kyoya I'm not 5 so let go'' Nile whispered and yanked his hand away and followed Ryugga.

Before Kyoya can argue Rejji placed a nail gun in his hands.

''You want to protect him right?'' He asked.

Kyoya nodded in response.

''Well then learn how to use a weapon and don't baby him'' Rejji said.

Kyoya knew he was right but he didn't want anything to happen to Nile.

So that's the first chapter don't expect quick updates being on a sports team and a freshman is stressful. I can probably update on the weekends but no promises.


	2. Chapter 2

True Love vs. Zombies

Ryugga , Masamune and Nile were in the gym. They stepped in to a bloody scene. Limbs were on the floor as if a lot Zombies fought over one corpse.

Nile looked away not wanting to blow chunks. Masamune just looked sorrow a limb with a tattoo of a bull dog was on the floor near him.

That Tattoo belonged to a friend of his.

Ryugga was taken back a bit but then took Nile and Masamune's hand and lead them away from the scene.

They walked into the locker room and apparently two zombies sharing a corpse. Before Ryugga noticed it was too late to turn back.

The two cocked their heads and started sprinting towards Ryugga and the others.

''Don't make a lot of noise it'll attract more of them.''

Nile and Masamune nodded. They all ran in different directions trying to be as quiet as they can.

One chased Nile and the other went after Masamune. Ryugga saw this and looked for a bat or something hard.

Nile ran and saw that one was chasing him. He had to run faster Nile then saw another way to get out of this and obtain a weapon. The Lockers were taller than the Zombie by feet or two. He used the bench and crawled up onto of the locker. The zombie was clueless of what Nile was doing.

Nile walked quietly to the other side of the locker. To his luck a bat was there.

The zombie heard a footstep and started walking towards the sound. Nile held that bat ready to strike but when he saw the zombie he wasn't sure what to do.

I can't kill someone even if he's dead already. But I can't kill him again.

Ryugga was on his way to help he had a pipe in his hands. He saw Nile ready to strike but a second later he lowered the bat as if having second thought. Nile didn't look like he was going to swing.

Ryugga ran to the zombie and with all his force swung and took of its head.

Nile saw Ryugga closing in and he closed his eyes. He heard a splash noise and when he opened his eyes he was covered in blood and a headless corpse was in front of him. Nile was scarred for life. Nile looked down at that moment Masamune came back with a bloody brick in his hand.

''Whoa Nile are you okay'' Masamune whispered as he crouched down in front of Nile. Nile gave slight nod but he didn't look at anything but the floor.

Ryugga left Nile and Masamune while he went to go look for the sport gear.

Ryugga appeared minutes later with one gym bag and in his hand were three metal bats in the other were seven metal hockey sticks.

At the time Nile had gotten up and started walking with Masamune. Ryugga caught up to them and handed Nile a metal bat and Masamune a hockey stick.

Kyoya and the others were packing nails in a bag there were 4 nail guns. The door opened slowly and Kyoya was really worried about him.

Ryugga walled in first and then Masamune Nile then walked in he was covered in blood and he had no emotion on his face.

''Nile what's wrong'' Kyoya asked worried as he brought the younger in his arms.

Nile didn't respond to Kyoya question. Kyoya looked at Masamune and Ryugga demanding an answer. Ryugga spoke up after a while of getting glared at.

''We kind of walked into a blood bath and we also was ambushed by two zombies. When we split up the zombie decided to tail Nile and Masamune. Nile had a weapon but he seemed to not be able to attack the zombie. I took action and he kind of saw a beheaded corpse'' Ryugga said.

Kyoya looked at the younger he knew that Nile didn't have it in him to kill even if the other was already dead.  
Nile just stayed quiet.

Kyoya and the others were ready to leave. Madoka walked to the window to see that the sun was setting.

''Guys its getting dark, guess we'll have to find a secure room and stay the night'' Madoka said.

''The science class has locks and there is a knitting room near it-'' Nile spoke but was silenced when Kyoya hugged him.

''Thanks Nile now everybody get ready to go since it's getting dark. I highly doubt the electricity would turn on'' Ryugga said as he took lead.

Even though he hated Ryugga being in charge, right now Nile needed him.

The group had gotten blankets that students made in the knitting room.. Nile was also right about the science room having locks but to be sure Kyoya stood first watch.

Kyoya was on the floor with Nile sleeping on his lap. Nile was the first one to fall asleep soon after everyone else also fell asleep.

''If he asks you to shoot him, would you?'' Ryugga asked.

''Hell no'' Kyoya said was Ryugga crazy.

''You would keep him even in shit world like ours'' Ryugga said.

''I can never hurt Nile'' Kyoya responded.

''What if he gets bitten. You know what happens after that'' Ryugga said.

''I'll never let that happen and if it does get to that point I'll-I will shoot him'' Kyoya said.

Ryugga let it rest he wouldn't be happy to put a bullet in Ginga's or Hikaru's head anytime soon.

Tsubasa's eyes opened to see that the two who were talking being silent.

Everyone knew that Tsubasa's adopted brother, Yuu, was out there along with Ginga's dad and Kenta.

No one wanted to bring it up it was so sad.

''You know that whether you like it or not people are going to die'' Tsubasa said.

Kyoya and Ryugga stayed silent. The rest of the night was uneventful. After Kyoya's watch wax Ryugga's and after was Hikaru. The next morning everyone was hungry and thirsty.

They went to the first floor where the cafeteria was located. To their dismay it was full of zombies.

Nile and Ginga looked at each other and in an instant they snuck away. The group was too busy arguing to notice.

Ginga and Nile were in the Cafeteria wee the lunch ladies soon. The y both crouched down so that they would be spotted. The got to the cellar where the food was stored. The two had brought the gym bag that Ryugga got the day before. They started putting water bottles fruits bread and other foods. They went to the pantry and got some canned food. Nile was looking around he saw ahead of him was the deceased lunch lady. He bit his lip. He also saw matches and a can opener on the other side of her. He had to get those.

He walked right past her without the notice. Nile quickly grabbed the items and returned to see that the zombie was gone. He did not want to wait to see where she had gone. Ginga was done packing when Nile returned with the possessions. Ginga saw what Nile had in his hand and smiled. The two then slowly returned to the others. Seems like they didn't notice their disappearance until Nile bit into an apple getting their attention.

''Hey where did you guys get the food'' Hikaru asked as she saw a bag full of food.

''While you guys were making a plan Nile and I went and got food'' Ginga said. Kyoya didn't notice that Nile was gone. He would have to have a talk with Nile about leaving without him.

''Now the promblem is getting out of the school''

They all nodded. Nile felt something in his pocket he forgot about the keys.

Nile dangled the keys in front of Kyoya's face. Kyoya held onto Nile.

''Great that's mister whatever's keys to an R.V.'' Masamune whispered happily.

Great we've got wheels but does anyone know how to drive'' Madoka asked.


	3. Chapter 3

True love vs. zombies3

Everyone stared at Madoka she had a point out of all the seniors none could drive and Nile being a junior was not old enough to get a driving permit.

"Shit really none of us can drive'' Ryugga whispered loudly showing how irritated he was.

''Well I don't have a license but I can drive. I have a student's permit'' Hikaru said.

Everyone looked at her and they felt relieved.

''New problem which exit are we going to use'' Ginga asked.

''Well Nile and Ginga seem to have an easy time getting to and from places without our notice. The can =scout out whether the front or the back entrances are crawling with Zombies'' Rejji pointed out.

''No way Nile cannot protect himself'' Kyoya immediately argued back.

''Kyoya he's right both me and Nile can go without being noticed'' Ginga said trying to convince Kyoya.

''I said 'no' he is staying here where I can keep an eye on him'' He whispered back glaring at the groupl.

He felt a light tug on his shirt when he turned himself Nile lips were on his. He liked it very much but when he was about to kiss back Nile pulled away.

''We can finish when I return AND I will return okay'' Nile said.

Kyoya was speechless Nile never raised his voice to him.

Nile and Ginga left. Nile was to check the back while Ginga went to the front. The group was staying in the first floor math room.

Kyoya couldn't think of anything but Nile.

Nile used a janitor's sweep as a weapon just in case. The front entrance was full of Zombies they were all looking for their next meal. Nile started running back he had to tell the others that this entry way was no good. Nile came face to face with a zombie. The creature lunged forward. Nile was now on the bottom of the zombie. The zombie was trying to either rip Nile to shreds or bite his flesh off. But there was no way in hell he would let that happens to him. Nile struggled with the being on top of him. He then felt a sharp object on the zombie's chest. The zombie was attacked by a student before him. Nile grabbed the sharp object and as hard as he could he stabbed the zombie. The zombie fell back but instantly regained his posture. Nile got up and started running. Nile ran until he found an empty room he decided to hide there until the thing left.

Ginga saw that the back entrance only had a few stragglers it would be simple to get past them.

Ginga started to make his way back he then saw on the floor some blood that was recently made and a student ID. Ginga picked up the ID to see that it belonged to Nile. Ginga quickly followed the trail of blood. It led him to a hallway there was a zombie in the hallway it seemed to be looking for something or someone. Ginga quietly snuck past the zombie and on one of the rooms there was blood on the knob. Ginga opened the door slowly and got in. Ginga saw Nile looking tired.

''Hey are you bleeding'' Ginga asked Nile.

''Yeah one attacked me and he had this sticking out of him'' Nile held out a piece of glass.

''Did it bite you'' Ginga asked more seriously.

''No it's just from the glass I swear'' Nile said.

''It's getting dark we should stay in this class.

Nile nodded it would make his wound heal. All he had to do was hide it from Kyoya. It's not like he was bitten but Kyoya would never let him out of his sight.

Ginga knew that Nile didn't lie so he let it drop. They had to get the classroom zombie proof. The one who had apparently been chasing Nile was still lingering outside.

Kyoya and Ryugga were worried the beings seemed to be idle during the day but not the night.

Madoka and Hikaru noticed the two boys discomfort and decided to not bother them so they started making the room safe.

The next morning Nile and Ginga started to make their way to the rest of the group. They started waking and found their way into trouble. For some reason the zombies were behind them. Somehow they ended up in the gymnast room. They were standing on a ledge out of the hungry zombies 'grasp.

Ginga saw a way out. An oval window was on the other side of the room. If they could get to it then maybe they would be able to get out of the school. The problem was that how were they supposed to contact the rest of the group.

Ginga started to rummage through his pockets he found his phone but he didn't have a battery. Nile saw this and did the same. He found his phone with enough battery for one text that was all.

Ginga saw and nodded telling Nile it was okay.

Nile started to text.

Kyoya me and Ginga are fine we have a way to get out. Meet you at the R.V I love you. Nile quickly hit send. His phone later shut down out of battery.

Kyoya felt a strange vibration coming from his pocket. 'My phone '' Kyoya said waking up the others.

He saw the text he now was really worried about the two,'' Guys we got to go Nile and Ginga got in to trouble but they found a way out. We are going to meet them at the R.V let's not keep them waiting.

Everyone was surprised to see the Kyoya was calm and not crazily looking for Nile.

Nile and Ginga made it to the R.V. Since none of them had a key the two climbed to the roof and decided to lay there until the others arrived.

''How's your relationship with Kyoya?''

''I guess it's going well but he's too overprotective of me''

''yeah what about this world do you want to live through it'' Ginga asked remembering hearing Kyoya and Ryugga argue about that a few nights ago.

''If course I'm not going to quit. Also I think I may Love Kyoya not just Like. But Ginga I think I really Do Love Him'' Nile said.

''Well now's the time to tell him'' Ginga responded.

''What about you? Are you going to tell Ryugga? Like you said Now's the time'' Nile said happy to use Ginga's words against him.

''How do you know about that?'' Ginga started to panic.

''Don't worry I won't tell anyone'' Nile said seeing Ginga flip out.

Just then the rest of the group arrived.

Hikaru got into the driver's seat. Kyoya held Nile close as Nile fell asleep. Ginga fell asleep on some one's shoulder. He didn't know the he fell asleep against Ryugga. Ryugga did not seem to mind at all. Tsubasa was worrying about Yuu and Kenta he also knew Ginga was probably worried about his father.


End file.
